Tarveling to the day of the Wedding
by Athrun 77
Summary: This story takes place in the Orb Unioun and eight mounths after the events of Gundam seed destiny. It start of the story Kira dressed up cause he going on date with Lacus later that day. What happens after that read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Ceek

Ch 1

Calm day

Kira said Athrun as he sat down at the café. Why are getting so dressed up said Athrun I well am going date tonight said Kira ." By the way how are you and Meyrin doing? We're doing fine. We went and Had dinner at Shinn and Lunamaria's last night.By the way how is Shinn doing said Kira? He's doing fine said Athrun. Good said Kira. I wondering where Lacus was said Kira. Oh she with Meyrin said Athrun. What she didn't tell you or something: said Athrun. I think she did but I forgot; said Kira. But doesn't she always do that to you said Athrun. Yeah she does sometimes she tells me something I forget said Kira. Remember when told you to get some Juice and some apples at the shore and you forgot and got only apples said Athrun. It never surprised me that she never got angry said Kira. Yeah she never gets angry." Meyrin does the same thing to me I forget something important she never gets angry". It doesn't surprise me those two became good friends said Athrun. Yeah I know. The waiter came and said"sorry for the wait". Its all right they both said. Kira ordered just coffee and Athrun ordered tea.

Three girls walking at on the sidewalk one was wearing dark-pink dress with a red blow with her pink hair. The other one With Red hair with pig tails wear blue jumper and white jacket. The Girl with sort Magana hair black shirt with red pants. The Girls Lacus, Meyrin and Lunamaria, Luna I didn't think you were coming said Lacus. Well I thought I'll go shopping with you since I didn't have anything to do today said Luna. Where Shinn is said Meyrin. As they we were walking into the shopping center. Well I let him sleep in said Luna. Want happened," said Lacus You don't want to know. Meyrin and Lacus just looked at each other as walked into the store.

Try is," said Meyrin to Lunamaria holding white stripped dress. Sure, said Lunamaria. Lunamaria walked into dressing room. Luna pulled off her shirt and her bra and undid her pants. She took the stripped dress. Before she took the dress she saw some guy beeping . WHO THE HELL ARE YOU Lunamaria said in a angry voice. Well I thought, you see. Lunamaria punched him kicked him out. Luna finally took the dress and put it on. Walked out, It looks nice on you said Lacus. Yeah cause I picked it out said Meyrin. Meyrin, said Lunamaria. Sorry sis said Meyrin. Its ok said Lunamaria. Lacus gigged a bit. What it is it said Meyrin. Well it just that I never had other sibling cause I was the only child said Lacus. Really Meyrin and Lunamaria said at the same time. By the way why do have smile on face," said Lunamaria. Well always do through said Lacus. No this different said Luna. Well I think Kira is going ask me to Marry him said Lacus. What makes you say that I saw him buying a ring the other day and then asked if we could go out tonight said Lacus. Did he see you said Meyrin. Nope, said Lacus. Yeah I not said Lacus. Like this one time I walked into My dad's office without him knowing it then I grabbed his leg and then He said Lacus is that you yes father I said. Dang your good, how old were you? Said Lunamaria. I think I was eight," said Lacus. Luna buy the way are you go to pay for that. Yeah I am said Lunamaria. Meyrin are going to buy anything said Lacus. Yeah I am said Meyrin. I am going buy something for me and my man. "Athrun is going to be in Shock" said Meyrin So you're going to buy something dirty to get him going said Lunamaria.

Sis, If was going to that I would do that with Athrun and Me, gees Luna you got a dirty mind said Meyrin. Guys lets go said Lacus ok they both said. Are you to hot spring with Meyrin, Me, Athrun and Kira said Lacus. Wait said Meyrin I going get me a new dress and Athrun a new shirt. Didn't he buy a Dress for your birthday and neck lance said Lacus. Well a girl has to buy her own dresses sometimes plus she has get her man something to said Meyrin. You got a point there. Like I can't let Kira protect me all time like he did during the war said Lacus. Meyrin got Athrun a New shirt her new dress. Remember Guys We have to get Kira and Athrun from the Café said Luna.

As the girls walked the into the Café Athrun got up and Gave Meyrin a Warm embrace. Meyrin always loved when did that. Lacus put her arm around Kira waist. So you love birds are we going pick up Shinn. Lunamaria!! I don't know you were here. I thought you had some things to do today said Athrun. well change in plans said Luna. Good I glad I see That you got something in that bag said Athrun Yeah Meyrin helped pick it out said Lunamaria. Athrun I got something for you sweetie said Meyrin Want is it said Athrun. It a Dark blue shirt something to match your hair said Meyrin. Nice said Athrun. Well are we going said Kira. Oh yes said Athrun.

Shinn was watching tv. We're they I thought I told Luna to come pick me pick me Shinn thought. He heard the door bell ring. He got up. Hello Shinn said Athrun. Are going to hot spring with us?

Sure said Shinn and then he saw Lunamaria the girl he got during the war and of course Athrun is former superior officer not to mention a member Faith and Got with Meyrin Hawke Lunamaria younger sister who was the same age as him sixteen, During the war. As he got he got his bed clothes on and but his clothes on. Got his Key do worry Shinn I got my key said Lunamaria But don't we need two said Shinn. Ok whatever said Lunamaria. Lunamaria gabbed Shinn's Hand and Said Let's go, Meyrin and Athrun we holding each other and Kira and Lacus were doing the same thing.

They finally got to the Hot spring the Girls got to Locker room and got undressed and Boys did the same thing. Athrun got into hot spring and sat right next to Meyrin, Kira got next to lacus and Lacus and Shinn got next to Luna. It's nice it isn't said Meyrin Athrun as Meyrin lead her head on Athrun's shoulder. Yeah it is as Athrun put his hand on Meyrin's shoulder. Kira put his hand on Lacus shoulder and pulled her closer to him, and thought this girl he was going spend the rest of this life with.

_Athurors note_

_Hello is me deathknelld this my first full-fleged story I thank Windtravler for saying I can do it. The first paragarph the converstian just in case you worndering why made the conversation between Athrun and Kira I wanted to explain where the others we at and what was going on. The nudity in this story in the nesscary like I had Lunamaria stripped down to only her panties to set up a humorus snence and reason i had Meyrin, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Lacus and Kira naked in the hot spring part was to have KXL ending and to have Kira's current thoughts about Lacus. Snice this KirLacus story a KXL ending is revert to it.  
_

_The Relationships this Story mostly Kira and Lacus but I had other teenage couples from Gundam seed destiny Like ShinnXLunamaria AthrunXMeyrin have their moments to. Also had Lunamaria and Lacus and Meyrin all become good friends. Like the shopping part it was hard cause I a Guy it was hard for me to see want girls do when they go shopping together hopefully for the girls that reading this don't be offend if I got want you guys do going shopping with your friends._

_Male Characters_

_Athrun Zala-__Kira's besfriend as well as Shinn's friend and Meyrin's boyfriend._

_Kira Yamoto-__Athrun's bestfriend as well as shinn's Lacus Boyfriend_

_Shinn Asuka - Kira and Athrun's good friend and Lunamaria's Boyfriend_

_Female Characters_

_Meyrin Hawke-Lunamaria 's younger sister as well as Lacus friend and Athrun's girlfriend_

_Lacus cylne-Lunamaria and Meyrin's best friend. Kira's Girlfriend_

_Lunamaria Hawke-Older sister of Meyrin Hawke and Lacus's bestfriend and Shinn's girlfriend_


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers Creek

Ch2

A beautiful Night

Bye Meyrin, bye Athrun, said Kira and Lacus as the couple drove off . Shinn, Luna your going to huh yeah we going to have dinner soon said Shinn. They walked in to the car. Shinn took the wheel and Lunamaria got into passengers seat Luna spook up as Shinn started driving. I am cooking said Lunamaria but I thought I was going cook tonight said Shinn. Shinn you cooked last night said Luna. I did? Said Shinn. Well Said Luna. Well what. Lunamaria as she was blushing should tell him I gave little too strong wine from his Mom and Dad's wine closet No I should he'd never forgive me If I said that. Let's forgot about said Lunamaria. Ok …. Said Shinn.

I think Luna is hiding something from Shinn Said Lacus. What make you say that? said Kira. As they walked in to the house Kira open the door for Lacus and Kira followed her in. As Kira walked in, Lacus said didn't you see it or sense it was written all over her face. Yeah now that you mentioned it I did feel something from her. Always are you ready for tonight said Kira. Kira you know me better then that I am always ready said Lacus. Sure said Kira. They walked off together.

Are your Ready to go said Lacus. Yes said Kira. Kira open the door and he let Lacus walk out first and he followed. Kira and Lacus walked out and got in car. They drove off. They turned on the radio and Cagalli was making address at the Orb congress "This nation has come a long way since the war and will continue in our progress toward get rid of Anti-Coordinator groups forever". Dang Cagalli's got a lot things on her hands said Lacus. Well you to do as Chairwoman it was surprising the council let you come here on vacation said Kira Yeah I know said Lacus. Were almost their I think Athrun told me yesterday that he and Meyrin went here said Kira. Really said Lacus. They got out of the car. I they moved out the car into the restaurant Kira opened the door for Lacus and Kira fallowed her.

They went to the table and Kira pulled the Chair out for Lacus and she sat down. The waiter came to the table and Kira said two Menu' s Please said Kira. Kira looked into his pocket made sure that the ring was there and it was. Good Kira said to himself. What do you want said Lacus I want Green tea for Starters and I think I want Fired Fish, want to do you want said Kira. I'll think all think I'll Stake with teyeriki sance. I are you two really said the waiter Yes a they both said. They both gave their order. Lacus said Kira you look at bit tense. Do I said Kira. Yeah you should clam down. I am still worried about Cagalli she still a lot to learn about being head of state I am worried she meant throw Orb into war said Kira. Why said Lacus What is 

their left to fight against. Try the Heaven's Empire said Kira. Why do you say that Vice Chairman Nicholas seemed like a last talked to him It sound Like he wasn't inserted in Starting a second Heaven's war and neither did the Heaven's conceal, but kira were on our date lets try to have fun said Lacus. Ok said Kira. The waiter got their food and they ate it. Kira finally got the ring out his pocket and Went to Lacus side on the table. Lacus grasped and thought could this be it she thought. Kira finally said Lacus will you Marry me. Yes, I will said Lacus. Kira stopped sweating. He felt a huge weight lifted now he has to if his sister will have time to help for wedding Kira thought.

They walked hand in hand and went by water fountain and they Kissed each other lips for the first time.

_Author's note_

_I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Lovers creek. I put the heaven empire I had to throw them in there think of as mere adivertmest to other story I will do in the near future._ _Luna has you see as been hiding something from Shinn. I will continue with that in the next chapter. Lacus and Kira Story on the path to their marriage has started. Always see you in Ch 3!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tarveling to the day of the Wedding

Ch 3 the Day after the

Day

Kira got up look at Lacus who's bed which next to his and saw the Girl he loved. Lacus Cylne who was dead asleep look up and saw Kira walking down stairs. Kira knew he had to get to Cagalli's place which was the Atttha Mansion to get her help in the wedding he had called the Fallowing night she mention she had nothing to do that day. He hoped she'd be there by the he got there. Cagalli since the war had been busy ever snice he and Lacus moved to the Plants he haven't seen in awhile. Plus since he and Lacus had been their she had been busy . He walked out of the house and Locked it, he got in to the car and drove off.

Athrun and Meyrin who slept in the same bed both of them had been out last night and beifly saw Kira and Lacus sharing a moment under the fountain while they were holding hands. " Athrun get up we got stuff to do today", said Meyrin was pushing him on his side. "What ", said Athrun ," We have stuff do today", said Meyrin. " What stuff " said Athrun , Come on Athrun doesn't take a former CSI controller to help you remember." Said Meyrin, Meyrin got up out of bed who wearing her night grown finally screamed into Athrun' s eye and yelled GET UP!! Ok, Ok, I am up Athrun who was wearing his Blue Boxers and his blue shirt. " Good boy " said Meyrin, " what am I your dog now" said Athrun ." May be" said Meyrin. "What", said Athrun. "Just kidding", said Meyrin. Meyrin looked at his blue boxers and Blue shirt and Asked " How long have you been wearing those? What do you mean" said Athrun. Well ever since I've moved in you wearing those", said Meyrin. "I've wore them to bed for awhile since the last war ended", said Athrun . "Athrun that's gross ", said Meyrin. "It is not gross I washed them ", said Athrun. " What do you call wearing something for almost two years, were getting you some more bed clothes " said Meyrin. "But Meyrin", said Athrun." No butts" said Meyrin. Athrun thought," brutal girlfriend I got but I guess she has a point". Meyrin got in to the shower first as she mostly does. Then Meyrin took off her night grown undid her bra and took off her underwear, then she but the water on hot. Athrun yelled," I going to make breakfast " Ok" said Meyrin then she thought to herself I love that Man , I love him , I love him. Athrun was the guy she had crush on before she knew him and Then she remembered that day I Docaia at the Fake Lacus concert when she faked bump into him and then she made her sister Luna jealous and the she put her hand on his whist and then he smiled at her and put his arm around her waist and escort her out her area. Then the day at the Gibraltar she saved and he proctect her twice and held her when she refused to leave archangel She took care of him stood by his side even after the war she gone back to zaft she did't why she loved him. Meyrin walked out the shower but the trowel around her and dried her herself and put the trowel on the rack. Then she put her bath robe on and walked out to the Kitchen . When Athrun saw Meyrin he thought to himself "I love that girl". "Are you going to get your clothes on"? , said Athrun " Yeah Athrun I get done eating" said Meyrin. "Well lucky for you I made pancakes ", said Athrun. "Nice" said Meyrin, she took her knive and fork cut the pancake in half. "Thank you Athrun", said Meyrin. "You're welcome", said Athrun. Athrun got his pancakes and said "I love you Meyrin". "I love you to Athrun" , said Meyrin. " Are we going to today," said Meyrin."Well you did tell me that need to clothes to wear to bed didn't you said Athrun. "That's right", said Meyrin. After they got done eating Meyrin and Athrun both them got their clothes on Meyrin with her Mini-dress with dark pink and with purple lance with it, Athrun With his light purple button shirt with a brown sports jacket with a zipper on it. Athrun open the door Meyrin went out first and he followed her. Athrun locked the door. Both Meyrin and Athrun got in the Car. " Were to miss", said Athrun. Meyrin giggled a bit "to the shopping center of Course" said Meyrin." Ok" here we go as put the key into the ignition. They drove off to the shopping.

Lacus got up and looked around and saw Kira and saw him gone and said to herself "dang he must have been in a rush" as she saw his bed half made. Lacus made Kira's bed. Then She took off her Nightgown and got into to shower. Lacus was in shower she look at the ring on her hand her engagement ring and thought to herself "I love him since I first saw him on Archangel three years ago even though I was engaged to his best friend Athrun or politically arranged anyway I look forward to our wedding." Lacus put her body wash on her after that she put the shampoo on her long pink hair. She got out of the the shower put a towel around her. Lacus turned on the TV then the phone ring she picked it up it was Relana wife of Nicholas viceroy of the Heaven's Empire. Hello Lacus how are you doing. Fine so are you and Nicholas great even though he is has a lot to since the Emperor had him in charge of rebuilding the Heaven Empire espically the capital H-5 and the rebuilding of the Buffer zone between the Plants and Heaven Empire, "said Relana. "Dang was it forced on him." said Lacus. Nope he asked to do it, plus I couldn't talk him out it," said Relana. "That's Men for you", said Lacus You're right about that ,"said Relana. "So where is nick now ",Said Lacus. "At the council the session stated about 2 hours ago", said Relana. "Well I got to go I am in trowel need go shopping for some food", said Lacus. "Ok when are we going see each again" said Relana. How about when I get back to the Plants you and Nicholas can come over". "All talk about with Nick but it should be Ok". She got dressed and walked in to Store. She got to the shopping center and she bumped in to Shinn and Lunamaria.

Kira got to the Attha Mansion saw Cagalli at the front of the Mansion. He got out the Car and Cagalli said "Hello Kira how are you doing"." Great can we go inside please." Said Kira they both sat down on the crouch. "Kira do you want some tea?", Said Cagalli. " Sure ", Said Kira. Cagalli went and told the Servant and told the servant to get some tea for her and Kira. " So Kira want made you want to vist you sister for"?,said Cagalli. " Well I me and Lacus a got engaged last night," said Kira. " Cool it's about time , back when me and Athrun we together you guys were close mybe that's way yours lasted and mine and Athrun's relationship didn't", Cagalli. "Yeah, so can you help me and Lacus out with the pepartion of our wedding", Kira said. " I will got sometime on mine hands", said. "Thanks", said Kira. "Look at the time I have to go", said Kira . "You kind of just got here why so soon,"? Said Cagalli I promised Athrun and Meyrin that all be at their house at 3 pm and its 2:00 and I have be their soon", Said Kira. "When you see Athrun and Meyrin can let them know I said Hi", said Cagalli sure thing," said Kira.

Author's note

Well you noticed I left I lot open for ch 4. This was fun. A lot was focused on Kira getting Cagalli's help in the prepation for His and Lacus wedding. I had make that at the end. In the Middle I have Athrun and Meyrin's and Lacus in the middle. I had new Character Relana she'll be in another fanfic all do. Her and Nichols went Characters in Gundam seed or Gundam seed destiny. I do a lot more of that in other fanfics I will do in the future.


End file.
